


Croquembouche

by Sybariticfanfiction (SybariticReyna)



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Coming Out (sort of?), Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Miscommunication, Trans Corrin, Trans Male Character, they're very in love, uhhh its Rated M bc of sloppy make outs and talk of more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 08:13:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SybariticReyna/pseuds/Sybariticfanfiction
Summary: Niles is anxious about being in a serious relationship but they figure it out together





	Croquembouche

There are a great many things that make Niles nervous about being in an actual relationship, including but not limited to the fact that his boyfriend is the leader and prince of both Nohrian and Hoshidan armies.

 

There’s also that Corrin had a sheltered upbringing, and most of his ideas about romance are the stuff of cliche novels that always, _always_ have a happy ending. Hidden away as he was, Niles can’t really blame him for it, but it puts a certain amount of pressure on the ex-thief. Makes him want to be _more_ for Corrin. More romantic, more caring, more energetic, just… more.

 

He certainly deserves it, after all.

 

Niles is exhausted just watching the way Corrin splits his time between planning and delegating and making sure every single person in his inner circle is well taken care of, physically and emotionally. Niles has enough on his plate keeping Odin in line and making sure Lord Leo doesn’t push himself too far.

 

It must be the dragonblood or something. Corrin is just _so much,_ always moving, always doting on others, always making Niles’ heart race, always _something._

 

If Niles is “not enough”, Corrin is “too much”, and he figures one way or another they even each other out. He pushes Niles to continue even when he mostly just wants a nap, and Niles makes Corrin relax every once in a while.

 

The dark bruises under his eyes are hardly attractive after all, Niles reminded him this morning. He’ll never find a Good & Proper Husband looking like that.

 

Corrin’s answering laugh made him feel… warm. Soft in a way he’d usually find unpleasant (Because _soft_ doesn’t keep you alive. Soft is a luxury that people like Niles couldn’t afford).

 

That was half an hour and a light snack ago though, and Niles is _far_ from soft right now, which leads to him addressing another of his Corrin related insecurities.

 

He tastes like bitter coffee and those pastries he doesn’t have a hope of pronouncing (they’re too sweet for his tastes anyway, but Corrin likes them, and Niles likes watching him lick the caramel off his fingers).

 

Niles is sure he also tastes like coffee, given that this little date was _supposed_ to be just a quick brunch. Jacob would be _appalled_ to see what they’ve done to his perfectly set table.

 

In his defense, it was mostly Corrin. Niles wasn’t the one who shoved all the dishes to the side in order to sit down on the table, knees far enough apart for his boyfriend to fit between.

 

How could Niles _possibly_ resist an invitation like that? Especially when Corrin tangles his fingers in his hair and _pulls,_ or when he makes those delicious noises.

 

Which leads to his current dilema.

 

Niles expected to be scared when it came to the romance aspect of their relationship. Niles did _not_ expect to be scared about the sexual aspect.

 

But he’s painfully hard right now and as far as he can tell, Corrin is just. Not.

 

Which doesn’t make _any sense,_ because he moans like it's his goddamn job when Niles pulls his bottom lip between his teeth. Corrin seems almost as into painplay as Niles is, although he has yet to reciprocate. _That_ , at least, is something they’ve discussed. He’s just nervous about how pointy his teeth are and “What if I bite too hard? How would you explain _that_ to the healer?”

 

Corrin was too busy laughing at his own joke to continue their make out session after that, and Niles reluctantly realizes that’s _probably_ how this date is going to end as well. _Talking_.

 

(he knows that’s a big thing with serious relationships, and he does _want_ this to be as healthy and long lasting as possible, but he also really wants to grind his hips against Corrin’s and see the expression he makes)

 

Niles sighs against his lips, pulling away. “Hey.”

 

“Hey?” Corrin responds. He _looks_ like he’s just as into this as Niles is. His eyes are blown wide, only the tiniest bit of crimson remaining around the edge, and his face is so flushed his retainers would probably ask to take his temperature. And his mouth. Niles could write dozens of shitty poems about what a pretty shade of red his lips are after being kissed like that.

 

In short, he looks _fantastic,_ and it’s really not doing Niles any favors.

 

He must take a little too long to collect his thoughts again, because Corrin pats his cheek affectionately and says, “Niles. What’s up?”

 

“Not you.”

 

Corrin raises his eyebrows. “Excuse me?” His lips twitch, like he isn’t quite sure if he should smile or not.

 

“Ugh. Okay.” Niles lets his hands fall onto Corrin’s hips, as if to steady himself. “You _like_ kissing me, right?” He hates how his own voice sounds, hesitant and confused. He’s _Niles,_ for fucks sake. If anyone in the castle can casually talk about sex, it should be him.

 

But this is different. This is real, and so, so important, not just some crude remarks made to get a rise out of people that piss him off. This is _Corrin,_ who is just about the last person he wants to upset.

 

Corrin cocks his head to the side in confusion. “I thought that was fairly obvious.”

 

“And yet you’re not…” Niles could take the subtle approach, make a motion or something, but he figures rolling his hips against Corrin works just as well.

 

And it makes him gasp (a definite plus), his eyes closing for a moment before he snaps to attention. “Wait, wait, wait, you don’t _know_ ? You _are_ asking why I’m not like--” Corrin just makes a motion towards their laps, his face getting even redder as he struggles to say “it” outloud.

 

While part of Niles is immensely curious what word Corrin would use, he settles for asking, “Know what?”

 

“I’m-- I don’t--” He takes a deep breath and fixes Niles in place with a sharp glance. “It’s not that I’m not attracted to you, Niles. I thought… someone would’ve told you. Leo, maybe, or Camilla once she found out we’re dating.”

 

Niles has absolutely zero clue as to what his boyfriend is talking about. He does look good when he’s all determined though, he thinks absently.

 

“When I was born everyone thought I was a girl.” He says. “I-- I’m not, of course, but that’s what they thought because I have. I _don’t_ have a dick, so I can’t really… get it up, even when I’m… you know.”

 

Corrin choosing the word “dick” clicks into place along with the realization that all his worrying has been for nothing. Niles isn’t religious _by far_ , but the first thing out of his mouth is a relieved, “Oh, thank god.”

 

Corrin narrows his eyes a bit, not quite sure he heard that correctly. “What?”

 

“I thought you were just humoring me.” He actually thought up a great many terrible reasons why Corrin didn’t seem aroused, but that’s an easy way to sum them all up.

 

Corrin laughs, just a little, before laying his head on Niles’ shoulder. “You’re ridiculous, sometimes.” He says.

 

“Says the man who tried to seduce me on a table.” Niles responds.

 

He must’ve said something that pleased Corrin, because he lifts his head to kiss him. It’s a lazy kiss, not the same hot and insistent kind from earlier. “Jacob would have a fit.” He says.

 

He can’t resist the urge to ask Corrin to specify this time, and asks, “Have a fit if we _what,_ your Highness?”

 

Corrin’s eyes get sharp again, and he takes care in enouncating every word of, “If you fucked me right here on this table, my dear Niles.”

 

That is… so much worse than he thought. Or maybe better? _No, worse_ , because he can almost see it. Now that he’s 100% sure Corrin is into him and that the expressions and noises he’s made in the past were genuine, he can picture it.

 

“ _Corrin._ ” He groans. “Don’t tempt me.”

 

“Oh, _oh,_ Niles, I have a better idea.” Corrin says excitedly. He scotches backwards a bit, not far enough that they let go of one another, but so that he’s got a more stable place to sit.

 

Niles isn’t sure if he likes the newfound distance, but he brushes it off in favor of replying, “Do tell.”

 

“Because you don’t like the croquembouche, you could just eat _me_.” He says, shoulders trembling with laughter.

 

Niles has to take a moment to process that, both wondering where Corrin learned that particular phrase and whether he’s serious. Because… fuck. Just the _thought_ of it, of Corrin trembling beneath his tongue and yanking on his hair (hard enough to keep him in place, to sting a little bit), of Corrin moaning his name...

 

Niles is brought back to the present when Corrin hooks his ankles together behind him. He only has a split second to wonder what he’s up to before Corrin yanks him forward, right to the edge of the table, and well within kissing range.

 

(How could he forget Corrin’s strong legs? a foolish mistake. His thighs are _perfect_ for resting on Niles’ shoulders)

 

“Well?” Corrin asks curiously. “Are we going to continue our…” He makes a vague motion to the space between them, clearly struggling to find a good way to word it.

 

“Sloppy makeouts?” Niles supplies. “Or were you serious about _allowing_ me to have a taste?”

 

“Niles, I would _never_ joke about being eaten out.” Corrin grins, wicked enough to startle even Niles. “Although we really should move to the bed.”

 

There’s something exciting about _not_ being on a bed, but Niles decides that can be something they can explore later. _After_ he gets Corrin writhing with pleasure. He slips his hands under his thighs, scooping Corrin up off table.

 

Corrin takes the opportunity to kiss him, soft and wanting before saying, “Hey.”

 

“What?”

 

“I have a war meeting I’m supposed to be at after lunch.” It's a combination of his tone and his expression that makes Niles think that’s a _challenge_ rather than a “we have to make this quick” reminder.

 

He narrows his eye. “You’re not gonna make it.”

 

“ _Wonderful_.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> i love Corrin/Niles theyre Good Boys and Good Boyfriends 
> 
> "croquembouche" is Delicious and also like french wedding cake/pretty fancy fuckin stuff that I think Jacob would love making for Corrin just to show off


End file.
